Evaluate $$64^{1/2}\cdot27^{-1/3}\cdot16^{1/4}.$$
Answer: Evaluate the factors separately: $64^{1/2}=(8^2)^{1/2}=8$, while $27^{-1/3}=\frac{1}{(3^3)^{1/3}}=\frac13$, and $16^{1/4}=(2^4)^{1/4}=2$. Multiply the simplified factors together to obtain the answer of $\boxed{\frac{16}{3}}$.